Live, Love, or Die?
by SohmaChild15
Summary: After the passing of his dear mother, Kurama seems to be his usual sweet self. But when all of the YYH females are murdered one by one will all fingers point to the beloved fox spirit? R
1. Keiko

**Author's Notes:** I got permission from my cousin to re-post this because this is her idea and she wrote the first chapter. Since she's moved she's had little access to a computer therefore not being able to update her story(s). This story is under new management as of today! The new chapter will be uploaded ASAP Reviews are always welcomed with gratitude! –Farewell xBlackfirex

**Warning(s): **Language coming from our fellow spirit detectives. Also severe blood-shed in later chapters.

**Summary: **After the passing of his dear mother, Kurama seems to be his usual sweet self. But when all of the YYH females are murdered one by one will all fingers point to the beloved fox spirit? R&R

"**Live, Love, or Die?"**

_First Chapter written by: Hiei'sFireyGurl52890_

_Reposted and Continued by: XBlackfireX_

He held her hand within his own. Her hand. It felt like ice to his gentle touch. He hadn't left her bedside from the moment she was rushed in. Unshed tears burnt his eyes, but he refused to be seen crying. This had happened once before and luckily she had been spared with no cost. But now there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Nothing. Her breathing became shallower as she gave her last ounce of strength to speak to her only son whom she cherished so deeply.

"Sh-Shuichi? My dear sweet son. I'm sorry I can't stay here and protect you anymore. Oh Shuichi I will always love you for who you are. Please don't ever change my son. I…..love you," she whispered laying a faint kiss upon his hand. His eyes began to emit tears.

"No, please, mother don't leave me. Please. Mother? Mother!!?" Her hand fell from his as she exhaled her final breath. It felt like all time had stopped. He could feel Yoko cry out in anger deep within him. He gently closed his eyes, allowing the painful tears to trail down his face. She clasped her hand over her mouth as she pulled her ear away from the door.

"What? What the hell happened Botan?" Yusuke asked, arising from his chair in the hallway. Botan stood at the door tears rapidly developing her eyes. "She. She's gone" Botan whispered to the spirit detective. Yusuke looked stunned. He quickly fell back into his chair. Botan placed her ear back against the door only to hear a sound that brought more pain to her heart. The sobs of a loving son who had just lost the most precious gift anyone could ever receive……….. A loving mother.

* * *

The day of the funeral passed quickly. Everyone had shown up to try and comfort the spirit fox. Kurama just smiled and insisted he was 'quite alright.' After everyone else had left, only his friends remained.

"Oh Kurama I'm so sorry," Yukina comforted giving Kurama a hug.

Kurama spoke softly, "Thank you Yukina. Your comfort along with everyone else's has truly ensured me of having the world's greatest companions."

"Hey man. I'm sorry."

Kurama turned his eyes to meet Yusuke's. Seeing the spirit detective actually sharing pity with another was truly a once in a lifetime opportunity. Kurama gave thanks to everyone and curiously glanced around in search of another. Alas the one he was in search of wasn't there.

2 weeks later

"So you guys haven't seen him since the funeral?" Kuwabara asked, kicking a small stone in his pathway. Keiko and Yusuke nodded in unison.

"I did see him about a week ago. He looked different in a way. I don't know. I've been trying to get Yusuke to go over and talk to him, but Yusuke is as stubborn as ever and refuses to go over there," Keiko remarked throwing Yusuke a frustrated glare. Yusuke 'hmphed' and dug his hands deep within his green pants.

"So sue me. I'm into the whole talky-talky thing."

"Well maybe I should go see what's going on. I feel really bad for missing the funeral. How was I supposed to know that my folks were planning some "quality time" mystery trip?"

Keiko gave into a laugh and turned her eyes to Kuwabara's, "How was the whole trip?"

"Pah! Try sitting in car for three hours listening to Shizuru yap on her cell phone, Adikitchi meowing up a storm, and a dozen rounds of ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall!" Kuwabara muttered also digging his hand in his pockets. Yusuke let out a small laugh as well.

"That sounds great Kuwabara. Well when you're done at Kurama's be sure to tell Yusuke and me everything. See ya!" Keiko waved grabbing onto Yusuke's arm.

"Woo-hoo and where are you two going??" Kuwabara shouted back placing his hands at the sides of his mouth. Keiko blushed furiously.

"Yusuke is taking me to the mall!"

"I am??" Yusuke asked her aloud. Keiko placed a light kiss on his lips.

Yusuke's thoughts changed quickly, "I AM!"

Kuwabara laughed to himself, walking in the opposite direction towards Kurama's place. His mind drifted off into the clouds. He closed his eyes calmly as he pictured as certain ice apparition in a blue bikini. He could already feel himself start to blush when he bumped into something or rather someone. Shocked at the impact, Kuwabara fell back. He looked up to meet a pair of magenta eyes.

"Botan?"

"Hello Kuwabara. I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going," she smiled helping herself up and than putting out a hand to help Kuwabara up. Kuwabara took her hand, and than dusted himself off a bit.

"Nah I should've watched were I was walking. My bad. Hey where are you going with those books, and is that a new hairstyle or somethin?"

Botan blushed grabbing at her two ponytails, "I just wanted to try out something new with my hair……… Oh and these little books! Well about a month ago Kurama lent me these books. It turns out I was so busy I forgot to return them!"

Kuwabara raised his eyebrows up and down, "Are they pictures of naughty she-foxes?" Botan smacked him on the head with one of the books.

"No you pervert! Here take a look," Botan scolded handing him a medium sized book. Kuwabara opened the book to the first page. His eyes squinted as he attempted to read the bold letters.

"The basic morale of physics is com, com, com,"

"Comprehended dear," Botan corrected placing her finger on the word.

"Hey thanks. The basic morale of physics is com-pre-hended in diff-erant ways. Hmm? What's that all about?" he asked shutting the cover and raising an eyebrow. Botan snatched the book going into a fit of giggles. The two of them walked side by side. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Uh so……….heard from fox-man lately?" Kuwabara aroused breaking the silent haze that had engulfed them. Botan's eyes seemed to soften at the simple question.

"I'm afraid I haven't. I do believe something is troubling him though. At the funeral his spirit energy seemed to take a serious nosedive," Botan answered recalling Kurama's actions that day. Kuwabara rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"I feel really bad missing that funeral. Anyone else that didn't show up?"

"Hmmm well let me see, oh yes! Hiei also wasn't there. But you can't rely on him for anything. You would think he would have at least the smallest bit of sympathy. After all out of anyone I would think Hiei trusts Kurama the most. Hmph just the thought is making me angry." The two stopped at Kurama's house. The lights seemed to be out, and a cold feeling seemed to fill the air. Kuwabara gave into a shiver.

"I dunno Botan. Maybe he wants to be alone."

Botan shook her head walking up to the door. Kuwabara trailed behind, cowering behind Botan for protection. Botan knocked on the door gently. No answer. Not even the slightest movement was heard. Again she knocked, and again no answer. Becoming worried she spoke aloud, "Kurama? Kurama dear it's me Botan. I just wanted to return some books I borrowed from you." Kuwabara felt a sudden change in the spirit energy that surrounded the house. It took a swing from disturbed to anger.

"Whoa Botan maybe we should leave, NOW, just leave the books on the doorstep and lets get the hell outa here," he exclaimed grabbing her wrist and tugging it gently. Botan also felt the change in the energy. She placed the books down and followed Kuwabara back onto the sidewalk.

* * *

He ran faster, and faster with every breaking second. He was thrilled to be over with the undercover case that Koenma had bestowed on him because of his speed. How wonderful it would be to be back with his friends. Especially a certain kitsune. He stopped breathlessly a few miles from Kurama's house. He hadn't been around for the past couple of weeks and seeing the human world again, rather than Makai, he was happy. He actually felt pleasure seeing the "useless" ningens walk around, as he had put it. He sensed two figures moving in on him. He quickly bounded to a nearby tree branch waiting for them to pass.

"I didn't like what I felt back there. It kind of freaked me out."

"I hope there's nothing wrong with him. I don't know what we would do if something were to happen to him."

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he saw the two walk out of sight. What had Kuwabara been talking about? What had he felt? The fire yokai continued on his way, keeping in thought what he had heard. He came to a sharp halt as he felt an extremely powerful, yet unusual, spiritual force. He came to the usual window, which always remained open, so that he could enter. He shuddered. An unwelcoming haze of an unfriendly force surrounded him as he entered the home. He felt coldness in the air. And being a fire yokai it was extremely difficult to sense coldness.

"Kurama?" he called out wondering what the hell was going on. He remained walking keeping his hand near the hilt of his sword. He entered Kurama's room. It seemed the same.

"It's good to see you, Hiei."

Hiei turned to meet eyes with Kurama or what appeared to be him at least. He appeared to be the same. His eyes held anger, and lacked the gentleness they usually embraced. His voice cold, yet quite strong.

The fire yokai took a step back, "Who the hell are you?"

Kurama seemed to be amused with the question he had heard. He laughed softly, "Now Hiei is that the way to greet a friend you haven't made contact with for a month's time?"

Hiei's eyes widened. It seemed to be Kurama by the way he laughed. Also the use of his words pattern described him. "You seemed to have changed……………..I can sense a great disturbance. What has happened?" Hiei asked not taking his crimson eyes off Kurama for a second.

Kurama yet again gave into a laugh. "Let me see where should I start. First you go off not bothering to tell anyone, particularly me, where your going. Then I loose someone very important to me," he paused drawing in a breath. Hiei looked taken back.

"Loose someone? Kurama what are you.........."

Kurama turned not bothering to care for nothing more Hiei had to offer. He kept his back turned as he spoke softly.

"She's gone."

He raised an eyebrow, "She? Kurama what do you," Hiei's eyes widened as reality finally came in toll with him. How could he have been so stupid? He had gone off knowing that Kurama's mother was ill, but he hadn't the faintest idea she would perish as he ventured. He bowed his head in respect.

"I see. Kurama you'll have to understand I never,"

"You never what Hiei?! You weren't there when she died! Do you know how hard it was for me to watch someone I cared for so deeply die? None the less I couldn't do a damn thing about it! It was harder than anything I have ever experienced!"

"Kurama…"

"And than the one person I expected to come to the funeral doesn't show up. That's low Hiei even for a highly skilled person as yourself. Now leave."

"It wasn't…."

"I said leave dammit!"

Hiei continued staring into the bitter eyes of his friend. He turned and vanished in a black blur. Kurama's eyes flashed as a cold smile came across his face. "As planned."

* * *

"Ya got any threes?"

"Go fish."

"You do too have threes."

"How do you know are you cheating again?"

Yusuke glared at Kuwabara from the other side of the table. Kuwabara also glared at Yusuke. Yusuke brought out his hand, a drop of sweat running down his face, as he picked up a card that lay at the top of the deck. His brown eyes trembled as he brought the card into his view. A victorious smile came across his face as he shot up from his chair.

"Yee-haw! Read em' and weep Kuwa-baka," he boasted laying down his pairs of threes. He then reached for a small pile of yen that stood in the middle of the table. Kuwabara threw his cards on the table and sighed.

"It's pointless playing with you Urameshi. I just can't win."

"Heh maybe that's because you play by the rules," Yusuke mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing I was just saying lets get something to eat."

"Yea I'm hung," Kuwabara paused as his smile vanished leaving an extreme look of worry.

Yusuke stood behind him pulling his ears teasingly, "Aw what's wong widdle Kuwabawa?"

"Something ain't right," Kuwabara whispered. Yusuke's playful grin also faded as he felt his friend's shoulders shaking.

"Whoa man what's wrong with you?"

A large noise was heard coming from the front door. The both turned and headed for the door. Yusuke reached out to open it when Kuwabara took his hand. Yusuke turned aggravated eyes to him.

"It's my house," he told him irritably.

"Urameshi don't……open……the……door," Kuwabara said spacing out his last four words. Yusuke rolled his eyes not heeding Kuwabara's words. He opened the door slowly. Kuwabara's eyes widened in fear at what they saw. All sound had diminished. Only the sound of Yusuke's heartbeat could be heard.

"Y-Yusuke."

Yusuke caught Keiko as she fell into his arms. Her clothes were soiled with her own blood. Her eyes were dull and contained no life. Blood seemed to be dripping from the corner of her mouth. Yusuke's arms trembled as he held her lifeless body. Kuwabara knelt down and placed a hand on Yusuke's trembling shoulder. Yusuke shook his head as tears fell down his face and landed on Keiko's bloody attire.

"No. No! Keikoooo!!!!!"

To Be Continued…….


	2. Yukina

**Author's Notes:** I got permission from my cousin to re-post this because this is her idea and she wrote the first chapter. Since she's moved she's had little access to a computer therefore not being able to update her story(s). This story is under new management as of today! The new chapter will be uploaded ASAP Reviews are always welcomed with gratitude! –Farewell xBlackfirex

**Warning(s): **Language coming from our fellow spirit detectives. Also severe blood-shed in later chapters.

**Summary: **After the passing of his dear mother, Kurama seems to be his usual sweet self. But when all of the YYH females are murdered one by one will all fingers point to the beloved fox spirit? R&R

"**Live, Love, or Die?"**

_First Chapter written by: Hiei'sFireyGurl52890_

_Reposted and Continued by: XBlackfireX_

The old woman's face was serious as she walked out of the room to speak with the two boys in the next room. She calmly slid the door shut and made her way to the next room. There she found the boys. One in shock, the other practically in tears.

"Well? Can you do anything or not?" Yusuke asked his voice tear-strained.

"The girl is dead. I can preserve her body until you speak with Koenma."

Yusuke turned his back to the old woman. His heart felt like it had been torn into pieces. The only person who had cared for him with her life was now gone. His only chance was to speak with Koenma but he knew how hard it was for Koenma to restore lives. Hell it was a miracle his own life was restored.

"Do you know how she died Genkai?" Kuwabara asked, speaking for the first time in minutes. Genkai shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Her wounds seemed to have been caused by a weapon yet I can't tell which one yet. I'm surprised she even made it to Yusuke's house without collapsing."

Yusuke walked outside not bothering to say another word. Kuwabara sighed as he also turned. "Kuwabara?"

"Ma'am?"

"Yusuke needs you now. Just try and calm him."

"I'll do that, thanks."

Kuwabara walked outside to find the grieving spirit detective. He found him sitting on the steps with his head lowered, his hands covering his face. Kuwabara ran a hand through his hair and sat down by him. Yusuke noticed Kuwabara yet remained in the same position.

"Hey man look I'm sorry about what happened. I know she meant a lot to you," Kuwabara spoke with gentleness.

"When I find the bastard who killed her I swear he'll pay," Yusuke remarked keeping his head down. Kuwabara tensed. He had heard Yusuke make threats before but the way his voice deepened when he made this one sent chills down his spine.

"I know this is hard for you,"

"You don't now how hard it is! I've known Keiko practically my whole life and to see her like that just, it just I don't know! Hell maybe even one day I was planning to marry her. Things just got screwed up and I don't need your sympathy!" Yusuke spat shoving Kuwabara and standing up. Kuwabara stood also facing Yusuke.

"I'm going to miss her too," he whispered.

Yusuke's vision was soon blinded by a screen of tears. As much as he never in hell expected to do this, Kuwabara found himself hugging Yusuke. To his surprise it didn't feel gay or it didn't feel stupid, it felt right. Yusuke cried into the shoulder of his best friend he had grown to know. Kuwabara continued to speak, "Listen Urame, uh Yusuke everything is going to be fine. We'll just go see Koenma and ask him to give Keiko's life back. I'm sure he'll work something out."

XxXXxx

He sat on a branch of a tall tree that stood in the nearby forest. His crimson eyes narrowed as his Jagan eye began to glow. Nothing seemed right. Never had he seen Kurama so aggressive to him. It just didn't seem right. No matter what the circumstance Kurama always seemed calm.

"Well has he made any movement?" Hiei asked as a small flying yokai sat on his shoulder. The creature nodded its head as it grinned with the tiny fangs it held.

"Yes. He hath done something horrible."

Hiei glanced at the small servant on his shoulder through the corner of his eye, "What has he done? I don't care to track him down."

"Ooh it's terrible just terrible. Something thyself will be shocked hearing," the creature squealed with delight."

"Will you just tell me before I am forced to use your body as a target for my sword?"

"Y-Yes of course master. The one thy seeks hath committed murder." Hiei's eyes snapped open as he sat up. Murder?!

"Yusuke! Kuwabara!" Botan cried running down the hall to see the two.

The both of them looked down the hall to see Botan's form heading toward them. She had on her lavender kimono and an oar was held tightly in her right hand. Kuwabara stood forward as he spoke.

"Well can we see him now?" he asked as Botan stood in front of him.

"Yes you can go now," Botan paused looking at Yusuke. She winced as she too had heard of Keiko's death. "Hurry."

Kuwabara nodded and started towards Koenma's chambers, Yusuke slowly walking behind him. Botan sighed as she watched Yusuke walk behind Kuwabara. _Why won't they just leave you alone Yusuke Urameshi_ she thought boarding her oar.

Kuwabara knocked on the tall door that stood in the entrance of Koenma's chamber. The door slowly opened and a blue ogre greeted them.

"Lord Koenma has been waiting for you," he said leading them to Koenma. Kuwabara looked around cautiously. It was indeed a big room for such a small person! The ogre stopped at a large desk.

"Lord Koenma Yusuke and Kuwabara as you ordered."

"Yes thank you ogre. Now return to your other tasks."

"Lord Koenma!" The ogre bowed and quietly walked out of the room. Koenma's teenage form sat in a large chair at the desk.

"Wow this is some place ya got here Koenma," Kuwabara commented continuing to look around. Koenma nodded as he still kept his narrowed brown eyes on Yusuke.

"I see what has happened Yusuke. I'm sorry. I hear that you want me to restore the life of your girlfriend?"

Yusuke noted the playful tone in Koenma's voice as he had said "girlfriend." As much as it embarrassed him Yusuke nodded, "Yea. You can do it can't you?" Koenma ran a hand through his hair as leant further into his chair.

"I can."

Those two words sent confidence flowing through Yusuke's body. "Really? Great!"

"But there is one problem."

It was too good to be true. Yusuke's heartbeat increased. There was a catch. No matter what good came there was always a catch. Nothing came easy. Before Yusuke could ask Kuwabara already had.

"What problem?"

Koenma sighed standing up and walking over to the boys. "My father."

"Your dad?"

"You see bringing people back isn't as simple as you think. It could disrupt the entire balance. My father rarely lets me bring people back. In your case Yusuke it was different. Keiko is an ordinary human, wherefore you weren't. I, I don't know what I can do yet. I will have to discuss it with my father."

Yusuke's bangs shadowed his eyes as he spoke his next sentence, "Is there even a chance of her coming back?"

Kuwabara shot a glare at Koenma. Koenma nodded. "I'll do what I can."

A small knock was heard coming from the door. "Enter," Koenma called out, his voice echoing. Botan entered half her body still outside of the door.

"I've done what you asked Lord Koenma."

"Good. Yusuke just in case it isn't possible to bring Keiko back, I will give you this opportunity to see her."

Kuwabara and Yusuke raised an eyebrow at Koenma's words. What had he meant? "Yusuke?!" Yusuke heard the familiar feminine voice of the girl he had known and loved practically all his life. He turned to find her transparent body standing next to Botan. His eyes trembled as he approached her.

"Keiko?" he asked his voice low and confused. The being appeared to be Keiko. Her voice and her features were the same. Keiko smiled and nodded. Yusuke reached out a hand to touch her arm, but his hand fell. Yusuke realized it was only the spirit of his friend. Still it was good to see her.

"Keiko. Who did this to you?" The spirit detective asked a look of deep hurt within his stare.

Keiko hesitated for a moment before she spoke…….

XxXXxx

"Genkai-san I've finished with my evening chores. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Yukina asked sliding a door closed.

"No I thank you for your hard work. Now sleep my child for tomorrow holds early rising," Genkai answered a little down the hall. Yukina smiled walking the short distance to her room in the temple. She entered her room casually sliding the door behind her. She sighed merrily as she pulled her sea green locks from her hair band. Another beautiful day. She picked up a small brown brush from off the table and began stroking her hair. Suddenly feeling danger she paused. Her senses continued to warn her of danger yet she neither heard nor saw anything. She shrugged her shoulders and continued preparing for bed. After slipping out of her kimono she dressed in a nice Yukata.

"Yukina……?"

Yukina jumped hearing a cold eerie voice whisper her name. The same sensation of fear entered her body as she arose. As the voice called her name a second time her heart began beating faster.

"Who's there? G-Genkai-san?" she whispered leaning against the thin sliding door.

"Yukina…."

Tears now burned behind her eyes as she slid the door open. She looked out into the darkness of night. "What's the matter Yukina-chan? Are you frightened?"

"Stop it! Who are you??!" Yukina cried now finding herself walking down the dark dreary hallway that led to Genkai's chamber. The voice seemed to be getting closer. Running now she was running down the hall.

"Running are you? Sorry to disappoint you, it won't work." Jewels began to litter the floor as Yukina's tears had made their way down her face. Only a few more steps to go and she would have been in Genkai's domain. Suddenly some object of binding was wrapped around her feet and fiercely brought her to the hard wooden floor. She gave a scream and was soon accompanied by Genkai. The darkness gave the old woman trouble revealing the mysterious figure.

"You have no purpose here leave!" Genkai shouted.

"Run along old hag. This doesn't concern you," the voice continued speaking in a low and mysterious tone.

"How dare you! You'll regret the day you intruded on my temple!" Genkai jumped in midair, coming down with great strength. The assassin caught her attack with ease. Tossing her into a wall had caused a beam to fall and knock the old woman unconscious. As the killer turned to his prey she was no longer there. She had gone off as soon as Genkai had taken a stand. Yukina continued running until once again a binding sort caught her and dragged her down once more.

"What do you want with me?" she asked aloud. The figure slowly approached her. The moonlight shown upon the two. Yukina's eyes widened with fear as she recognized the person.

"But why? How could you do this?" she shouted feeling her own blood trickle down her face.

"Never you mind. Oh and just between you and me my dear now would be a good time to call out for your long lost brother…….. Hiei."

"You monster!"

"Charmed."

XxXXxx

His lips curved into a predatory smile as he left the girl in a puddle of her own blood. Her eyes remained opened with shock yet her body closed with death. He carelessly walked past her, kicking her limp body to the side.

Faster and faster he ran not stopping once. He knew the girl was with Genkai but with the news he had heard earlier that day fear for his sister had grown immensely. He landed on the grass in front of the temple. He began walking heading for the girl's room. He stopped as he had stepped in something wet. There hadn't been any rain in the past week so it wasn't rain and certainly it wasn't the morning dew for the night had only begun. He knelt down taking the material into his hand and focusing on it. Blood. He stood immediately seeing the entire area full with the red substance. He followed the trail, his heartbeat increasing with every step he took. He saw a dark silhouette amongst the grass and quickly ran to it hoping to find the culprit of the blood. He found more than he had wanted to.

His knees became weak causing his to fall to them. His breathing shaking with every breath he inhaled. Pain seared through his entire body. He reached out a shaking hand to touch the body but couldn't find the bravery to do it. But he couldn't care less. He took the girl's frail body in his arms. He could feel her blood soaking through his attire. Her crimson eyes were still opened with the last image she had seen. He leant his head on her hair that also held bloody residues. He shook his head not accepting anything he was seeing. It wasn't true. Merely a nightmare. He was going to open his eyes and she would still be laughing and cleansed of blood. Without another word he placed her body down on the soiled grass. He touched her pale face with his hand. Liquid began to fill his eyes but he shook his head not allowing it to go any further. The only living family member he possessed was dead. He closed her eyes and stood. He found the hilt of his sword with a shaking hand and held it out. Promise or no promise for murdering his sister, for even touching her with unworthy hands they would answer to him.

"You bastard when I find you I swear on my sister your blood with run through my hands. Do you hear me?! I'll fucking kill you!" he shouted disappearing in a black blur. A dark figure smiled watching the small fire yokai disappear from sight.

"Sorry to disappoint you my friend…… But what's a hunt without a kill?"

To Be Continued......

Author's Notes: This concludes chapter 2 of the story. I hope that all have enjoyed it so far. I also apologize for the suspense, but I enjoy suspense if you haven't already noticed. Thanks for reading! Adios! -- Spanish O.o XBlackfireX


	3. First Battle

**Author's Notes:** I got permission from my cousin to re-post this because this is her idea and she wrote the first chapter. Since she's moved she's had little access to a computer therefore not being able to update her story(s). This story is under new management as of today! The new chapter will be uploaded ASAP Reviews are always welcomed with gratitude! –Farewell xBlackfirex

**Warning(s): **Language coming from our fellow spirit detectives. Also severe blood-shed in later chapters.

**Summary: **After the passing of his dear mother, Kurama seems to be his usual sweet self. But when all of the YYH females are murdered one by one will all fingers point to the beloved fox spirit? R&R

"**Live, Love, or Die?"**

_First Chapter written by: Hiei'sFireyGurl52890_

_Reposted and Continued by: XBlackfireX_

Before Kuwabara's mind could process what Keiko had been saying, he turned to find Yusuke not at his side anymore. He bid a farewell to Koenma, Botan, and Keiko and quickly ran to see where the spirit detective had gone. As he came into the hallway he found Yusuke at the very end of the hall running at full speed.

"Urameshi! Where are you going?" Kuwabara shouted, his voice seeming to echo. Yusuke heard Kuwabara's voice and continued to run.

"I'm going to slaughter a fox are you coming or not?" Yusuke replied not even stopping. Kuwabara's eyes widened in fear.

"Wait Urameshi! You don't know if he really did it or not!"

"Yea well if my girlfriend said so that's proof enough!"

Kuwabara ran after Yusuke as fast as his legs could take him. _This can't be happening! How could he. No it has to be some mistake! _he thought continuing to run.

XxXXxx

"Genkai! Genkai what the hell happened?!" Yusuke shouted running over to the elderly woman that lay on the ground. Genkai stirred, her eyes blinking a few times before reopening. She sat dizzily as dried blood stains came into view on her forehead. Yusuke continued to stare at his master with eyes of horror.

"What happened?!"

"The girl. We were attacked, knocked me unconscious," Genkai explained although her words were stumbled. Yusuke felt confusion take him.

"Attacked? What do you mean atta,"

"YUKINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yusuke and Genkai turned to hear a loud cry fill the air. The both of them met eyes with Kuwabara who was leaning over what seemed to be a body. Genkai lowered her head, "He has killed her."

Yusuke shook his head, "No, not Yukina too, NO!" Yusuke's eyes flashed angrily as he felt the demon anger in him begin to rise. He fought his best to control it well. Although it still continued to strike up. Sobs were now being heard coming from the direction where Kuwabara sat with Yukina's body in his arms.

"Y-Yukina, you can't be dead. I n-need you, Yukina, please, talk to me I need to hear your sweet voice. Yukina……." The orange-haired boy whispered, as numerous tears escaped from his eyes and rolled mercilessly down his face. He kissed her forehead, not caring if blood was applied to his soft lips. Yusuke clenched his fist and turned his back to the two. Genkai arose from the ground, stumbling off a bit as she did so. She held her left arm with her right.

"Yusuke the one who killed--"

"I know who did it Genkai. And when I find him I'm gunna--"

"You mustn't kill him Yusuke. I know you may think this is Kurama's doing, yet his energy has changed greatly. I do not think we're dealing with a minor issue here."

The boy's brown eyes widened slightly with confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?! I know what I'm sayin' and Kurama did kill Keiko and Yukina."

"This is no time to be foolish Yusuke! Until you hear, from Kurama himself, that he indeed killed Keiko and Yukina then you can point your accusations."

"Are you on crack or something?! What more proof do you need! Keiko told me that it was him, and this isn't looking too good so it is Kurama!" Yusuke's eyes widened as a burning sensation had taken his cheek where Genkai had slapped him. The old woman's eyes trembled with anger as she began speaking in a more serious tone.

"Yusuke of all the times you decide to use your childish nature I ask that you not do it now! I know you're angry and just killing someone won't help. For once listen to me dimwit."

Placing a hand to his throbbing cheek, the boy gave into a small nod, "Alright."

XxXXxx

"Come out you bastard!" Hiei shouted entering the structure of Kurama's rather large home. His voice echoed off of the walls. He held his sword firmly in his hands as he continued to search for Kurama. He neared the room where Kurama stood. As he did a horrifying sight awaited him. Blood as red as could be stood on the walls engraving a message. "Kill. Kill. Kill." The word was repeated several times. Hiei's eyes widened as he took a step back from the horrid markings. He backed into the wall as he turned. Pictures of women stood attached to the wall. Pictures that included Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan. There were already red X's marked on Keiko and Yukina's photo. Hiei clenched his teeth as a searing anger was sent through his body.

"Hahaha, does this bring pain to you Hiei?" A cold voice seemed to ask from nowhere.

"Coward where are you?" Hiei asked aloud, jerking his body in all possible directions.

"It's your fault after all. You were to slow to save her."

"Shut up!" Hiei snarled using his sword and bringing it down where he thought the enemy to be. More cold laughter informed the fire yokai that he was still very much alive. Sweat began to form on the sides of his face as he felt his heart-beat increase. Never had he remembered feeling as much fear going into a battle. Perhaps it had been the will to live for Yukina that had assured him of confidence. But now that the ice maiden was dead had he lost the will to live? A sharp pain took the spiky-haired male as he doubled over onto his knees where a sharp weapon had stabbed into his abdomen. Why hadn't he sensed the attack?! He felt weak yet he used his sword as support to stand.

"Aw I'm sorry Hiei-chan did that hurt. I'll have to punish my rose-whip for being naughty," The distorted voice of Kurama spoke revealing himself from the shadows. His eyes glowed red as a black X-shaped figure was imbedded into his forehead. Hiei's eyes widened as he realized Kurama was being controlled by some unknown force.

"Kurama now I know what has happened. You're strong fight it! You have to—" Blood was sent hurdling forth from the fire being's mouth as the fox spirit had sent a foot into his stomach. The shorter male began coughing as more blood trickled out of his mouth. Feeling helpless, Hiei looked into the eyes of his partner he had grown to know. "I know…..that you can hear me Kurama you have to overcome this!"

Suddenly the spirit fox clutched his head and bent forward, a low moan escaping him. The shift came again, stronger this time, agonizing in its force. His body clenched painfully and he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out. He would not give in. Hiei watched as the red-head struggled with himself for a few moments before his eyes took the bloody red they had been. He smiled at the bleeding yokai in front of him revealing fangs in his mouth. "You truly are foolish," he spoke in a tone that sounded as if Kurama voice was speaking mixed with an eerie deeper tone, "to think you will ever receive your dear friend back. He belongs with us. Now die!"

"Spirit gun!" the shout filled the air as a jet-stream of blue light enlightened the darkness and struck Kurama's form in the arm. Releasing a low menacing growl, he turned to find Yusuke and Kuwabara standing in the doorway ready to strike.

"Well look what we have here, more pleasure………."

"So it is you fox-scum," Yusuke stated lowering his arm from its spirit gun position and taking a battle stance. Kuwabara stood forth as well.

"I never though you'd be behind this Kurama. You killed Keiko and Yukina for God's sake!"

"I've only begun. Now I must be going oh and take good care of Hiei he won't be feeling well. Not after I poisoned him with my rose whip. That's one hell of a flu he'll be getting," the rogue told them stepping to the side revealing Hiei's injured form, then disappearing into the shadows. Yusuke ran quickly to Hiei's now shivering form. Kuwabara removed his long jacket and placed it over Hiei's shoulders.

"Hiei are you ok man?" Yusuke asked placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder. He was forced to remove his hand as Hiei's skin felt as if it was on fire. Now being a fire yokai his temperature was always above normal yet not feeling this hot. "You're burning up! Kuwabara we gotta get him to Genkai's now."

"I'm s-so c-cold," Hiei whispered, his body feeling as if it were to collapse. He began coughing once more before Yusuke silenced him.

"You should save your energy," Yusuke told him gently then looked at Kuwabara who nodded. Never had Yusuke heard Hiei sound so pathetic before. It was both sickening and depressing. Kuwabara placed Hiei on his back just as the fire yokai's eyes closed from the illness that Kurama had poisoned him with.

"I'll take Hiei back to Genkai's you go after Kurama. I'll help you once I come back," Kuwabara told Yusuke as they both exited the house and stood into the cool night air. Yusuke nodded taking in his friend's words. The two separated each running in a different direction. Hiei's breathing seemed labored as if it caused him pain to inhale. Kuwabara, hearing this, tried to quicken his pace.

"Hang on buddy, just hang on.

XxXXxx

Shizuru entered her home with an arm filled with groceries. She looked to the table that had a note written by her parents saying how they had gone out. She rolled her eyes crumbling up the piece of paper and throwing it to the side. Her finger switched the light to the kitchen.

"Hmm that's weird," she spoke to herself as the light had not turned on when she flicked the switch. She placed the groceries down and walked further into her darkened home. She heard and saw a dark figure slowly walk across the hall. "Kazuma? Are you home?"

"No but I am……."

To be continued………

Author's Notes: Getting scared? Of course you're not hehe. Chapter three was fun to write! I hope all who is still keeping in touch with this story is finding it getting better and better. For those who treasure Hiei and want to eat me alive for doing this to him, I'M SO SORRY! He WILL NOT die I assure you that. The next chapter will shortly follow this one. –Farewell XBlackfireX


	4. Surprise

**Author's Notes:** YAAAAH! –cries a river- My computer died for a while then I had a mountain of homework and then my pet rock died so I couldn't post in like forever! –sniff- but not to worry I am back and for the people who still read this here is the second to last chapter! –Farewell xBlackfirex

**Warning(s): **Language coming from our fellow spirit detectives. Also severe blood-shed in later chapters.

**Summary: **After the passing of his dear mother, Kurama seems to be his usual sweet self. But when all of the YYH females are murdered one by one will all fingers point to the beloved fox spirit? RR

"**Live, Love, or Die?"**

_First Chapter written by: Hiei'sFireyGurl52890_

_Reposted and Continued by: XBlackfireX_

"No…….Kurama……must stop, NO!" Hiei shot up in a cold sweat as he had just awakened from a horrendous nightmare. Botan's concerned face came into view as she entered the room Hiei had been brought into by Kuwabara. The fire yokai let out a small cry of anguish as his body felt weak and as if it had been torn apart. As he clutched his stomach with his arms, Botan placed a hand to his shoulder.

"Please rest Hiei. You need to conserve the small amount of energy you have left," she told him gently as his crimson orbs blinked hazily at her.

"Where are the others? Where's Kurama?" He demanded in a weary tone.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara went after Kurama; now please dear try to rest."

"Hn foolish woman I am in no need of your pity or help," he tried to fight back but was forced into a coughing fit as his weak body rejected his anger.

"Shhh easy Hiei lie down and conserve you're energy," the young woman told him applying pressure to his shoulder and lying him down into the soft futon that had been made for his comfort. She rubbed some healing herbs that would ease his pain onto his chest, shortly after covering it with the warm kimono his body had been wrapped in. His bandana had been removed, a soft, moist linen cloth taking the place of it on his forehead. They had been careful with the Jagan not to harm it in any way. Before leaving she brushed a few strands of his white bangs from his face.

"Why are you taking care of me?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"Because," she whispered softly to him. "Everyone wants to be mothered when they're sick." Becoming drowsier then he had been, and finally finding peace, Hiei closed his eyes in a wave of exhaustion that arose to claim him. Once outside the door she looked high into the dark sky that seemed to be awakening with dawn's light. _Yusuke be safe………_

XxXXxx

"Ok now if I was a homicidal spirit fox where would I hide?" Yusuke mumbled to himself as he ran across the empty streets of town. He skidded to a halt as he recognized a girl from school he was well acquainted with. "Okina, hey Okina!"

The long black-haired girl turned, her violet eyes coming across Yusuke's form as she pulled on her dog's leash to halt him. A smile came to her face as she spoke to him. "Hey Yusuke what's up?"

"Have you seen a guy with red hair green eyes, well I guess their kinda red now, but anyway have you seen him?" Yusuke asked a look of panic on his face. Okina hesitated for a moment before a look of recognition took a hold of her expression.

"Y'know I did see a guy like that around here not to long ago. He seemed to be headin' for, what's that one dude's name, Kuwabara yea that's right Kuwabara's house. Hey what are you doing out so early?" she asked but was forced to stop once she saw Yusuke's retreating form.

"Thanks can't talk anymore, cute dog, BYE!" he called back as his form jumped over a wall. Okina raised an eyebrow before continuing to walk her every persistent dog.

XxXXxx

"You filthy bastard……your skills as a warrior are beginning to weaken. For that you must be punished…."

"Do what you like with me, but leave my friends out of this." A snake-like creature slithered to Kurama's form that stood shackled to a dark cave wall, his emerald glare narrowing upon its form. The creature laughed menacingly as it used a one of its sharp claws to penetrate through the skin on Kurama's neck. Fresh blood spilled from the newly open wound, the boy neither flinching nor crying out in pain. The creature's crimson eyes flashed as it withdrew its claw and licked the blood from his fingers.

"I see physical pain doesn't affect you in a way I had planned. I suppose now would be the best time to inform you of your doings," the monster hissed as its body slithered now further from Kurama's body.

"What do you speak of?" Kurama asked in a bit of an anxious tone.

"You're friends, as you claim them to be, want your blood to run through their fingers. You are a traitor among them now. Your hands stench of innocent blood as a murderer you've become."

"You speak in lies for I would never kill my friends," the boy now spoke with an angered, icy tone.

The beast gave into a chuckle before its red eyes widened and its stare focused into the emerald-eyed youths. All at once Kurama saw himself slaughtering Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru as well! This was impossible it couldn't be true. By the time the horrid images had banished from his mind, tears flowed freely from his eyes and fell onto the cold stone floor.

"No, what have I done! What have you caused me to do!" he shouted at the creature, fury and sorrow rising from deep within.

"I've done what you have been too weak to accomplish. Now we must be going as we have other things or rather people to slay." The hideous monster slithered towards Kurama as a blue light engulfed him. The boy cried out as it entered his body and began to take control once more. Shaking his head and trying to fight back, the spirit fox could feel his insides being sickly turned and twisted. All at once he froze, his eyes becoming a deep red, a symbol appearing on his forehead.

"The itsy bitsy ferry girl flew on her oar tonight, then came the demon and gladly took her life……." The controlled Kurama sang sickly as he broke free from the shackles and began out of the cave.

XxXXxx

"Kuwabara, hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted to the orange-haired male that stood outside of his house ready to enter. Turning narrowed eyes to Yusuke's form, Kuwabara nodded and waited until the spirit detective was at his side.

"What kept ya?" he asked voice deep and dry.

"Well excuuuuuse me for being late! I had some things to do. Anyway how's Hiei?" Yusuke said breathlessly as he fought to catch the breath that had been taken from him.

"Last time I saw him he was sleeping. Botan said she'd look after him till we got back."

"Botan and Hiei alone? That's hot," Yusuke laughed as he took a step forward. The two came to a halt as they reached the front door. With a nod from the two of them Kuwabara opened the door to his home unaware of what awaited him inside.

"Jeez what the hell happened here?" The spirit detective asked aloud as he saw the front room trashed beyond reason. Kuwabara's eyes widened as this had not been the way he had last left his home. Sprinting further into his home, sweat began to appear onto Kuwabara's forehead.

"Sis," he called, "Sis are you home!"

"Ku-Kuwabara," Yusuke stuttered as he had knelt next to a shadowy heap on the floor. Kuwabara, hearing Yusuke's call, turned and made his way toward him.

"What is it Ura—SHIZURU!" Kuwabara cried seeing his older sister in a bloody mess on the floor. The girl who was just barely alive looked to her younger brother with a half smile.

"H-Hey Kazuma," she whispered as his arms enwrapped her gory form within his embrace.

"It's alright Shizuru we're going to get you some help and you'll be fine," Kuwabara told her gently as he nudged her forehead his cheek, fresh tears begging to be released from his optics.

"Kazuma forget—about me just go and—" Shizuru began but stopped as she could no longer speak as it caused her pain.

"NO! I won't leave you here to die. I'm your brother and I have to protect you."

"Kuwabara Shizuru's right. We'll bring her back with Keiko and Yukina."

Kuwabara held Shizuru close as he felt her breathing stop all at once. Yusuke watched as the other boy stood and ran an arm across his tearing eyes. "Let's go," were his words after.

XxXXxx

"Ah Botan how is our patient faring?" Genkai asked to the ferry girl that sat in the spare room that had been given to her. The blue-haired female's expression softened as she placed the cup of tea that had been in her grasp down and stood.

"I've done all I can Genkai but this poison, it's nothing I've ever seen. His body continues to grow weaker with every hour that passes by. If Yusuke and Kuwabara don't return soon I'm afraid that….."

"Hush child do not speak of anything of that sort. Have faith in Yusuke and Kuwabara as I do. Now I must leave you for the evening as I have been summoned to attend a matter. I have placed a barrier around the temple so you and Hiei are safe. Do not leave the temple until I return."

"I won't."

As the evening progressed the temple grew quiet with the occasional cicada sounding off in the bush. Botan had checked on Hiei for the final time of the evening and was becoming quite weary. She dressed for bed and began walking towards her quarters.

"The itsy bitsy ferry girl….."

Botan froze. Her heartbeat increased as she had heard an eerie tune fill the air. Looking in all directions she found nothing more then a few pieces of furniture and the outside world tinted blue from the barrier. "Is anyone there?"

"Come out and play ferry girl…."

All at once Botan extended her right arm and caused her oar to appear as she held it as if it were a weapon. "Show yourself!" she demanded letting her feet take her once again. She turned a corner swiftly and let out a shriek as she saw her reflection in a decorative mirror. Catching her breath she continued to prowl, waiting for the voice to call her to her once again.

"I'm over heeere…."

Botan turned and swung her oar into the free air. Taking a step back she felt a warm breath sweep across her neck and turned to look into glowing eyes. "I've missed you Botan."

"St-Stay back," Botan warned her body unable to move for a reason unknown to her. Kurama smiled at this as he brought out a hand and warmly caressed her cheek.

"I've always liked you Botan. From the moment I laid my eyes upon your lovely form I knew love had struck me like a dagger. Join me angel as we both can slaughter lives and be happy together," he whispered as his lips became a few inches from hers.

Eyes trembling, the girl protested, "You're not Kurama! Kurama would NEVER even consider the things you have done!"

"Tsk, tsk such a feisty girl. Can't say I tried hmm?"

"St-Stay away from her you bastard…."

Turning his back on the frozen woman, Kurama found Hiei's struggling form leaning against the wall for support. His eyes were narrowed, his breath coming out harshly. The fox spirit smiled, fangs revealing. "Why Hiei such a surprise to see you up and walking. Hasn't my poison killed you yet?"

"It takes a lot to kill me," Hiei answered through a growl.

"I bet. Hmm it seems I've had a change in my schedule," Kurama sneered as he put forth his rose whip that shimmered a deadly red. Hiei took the sword that he held in his other hand and held it up to Kurama. At once the two had engaged in a battle, Hiei moving slower due to the poison.

"You're slow Hiei!" The possessed being laughed as he had managed to slice Hiei on the arm. Falling to one knee and feeling his head throb, Hiei shook it off.

"Hiei don't fight him your body can't take it!" Botan cried as her body was still frozen by Kurama's spell.

"Shut up," the fire demon growled using his sword to help him stand. Taking advantage of this opportunity Kurama dove in and managed to constrict Hiei with his rose whip. He grinned dryly.

"Go ahead Hiei kill me….kill me and never see your foolish friend again……"

"The jigs up freak show….now…I'm going to ask you nicely before I blow your damn head off. Get out of Kurama's body."

Feeling a finger jabbing at the back of his head, Kurama released Hiei's body from the agonizing hold it had been in. "Why spirit detective," he began, "Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't fuck with me Rishuu, Koenma told me all about you. You're a low-class demon who feeds off of other's sadness. You just happened to come across Kurama when his mom died and made yourself a comfy little home. Well I don't like it when scum like you plays with my friend's emotions or goes around killing people."

"Guilty as charged I suppose but you were too caught up in your own knowledge to know one thing. If I die…..the boy will die with me. Even if we are separated I still have a connection directly to his heart," Rishuu laughed as his eyes gave a flash. Feeling a sweatdrop slide down his face, Yusuke kept his index finger held to the demon's head.

"Hey Kuwabara," he called over his shoulder. Kuwabara, who had not said one word since arrival, looked intently to Yusuke. "Go make sure Hiei's alive." Nodding, Kuwabara walked steadily, being aware of Rishuu's every move, and stood to where Hiei was leaning against the wall. Crimson orbs blinked hazily as Kuwabara knelt next to him.

"Hey man you ok?" Kuwabara asked to the pale demon that fought to stay conscious.

"I'm alive aren't I?" Hiei snapped back harshly, wincing when his throbbing head rejected his anger once more. Kuwabara noticed the small smile that had somehow formed on Hiei's lips and clasped a hand gently onto his shoulder in approval.

"Yusuke be careful," Botan warned.

"I will, I will."

"So what are you going to do spirit detective because either way this battle turns out….you lose."

-To Be Continued-

**Author's Notes: **Once again I apologize for not updating sooner but like I said my computer died and a mountain of homework magically showed up on my doorstep. –she let out a long sigh as she leant further back into her computer chair- I hope you guys like this because the last chapter will put you through a twist you nevah EVER expected-Blackfire


End file.
